lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Robinson (Netflix)
You may also be looking for another Penny Robinson | father = | brothers = (Younger brother) | sisters = (Older sister ) | sons = | daughters = | grandfather = | grandmother = | other family = }} Probably should have read the fine print before I launched into space. - Penny Robinson, "Impact" Penny Robinson is a main character on the Netflix series Lost in Space. She is the second daughter of the Robinson Family. Profile Quick-witted and contrarian, but her sarcastic and tough exterior covers a romantic soul. If the Robinsons had a black sheep, she’d be it. She’s the most social person in her family, with the best sense of humor of any of them. Penny grew up the victim of middle-child-syndrome, caught between a superstar older sister who could do no wrong and a baby brother who everybody was afraid couldn't do anything right. She didn't want to leave her home on Earth, and, being a sentimental person, struggles with the loss of everything and everyone she knew. During the time on the alien planet, Penny meets a boy from one of the other crashed Jupiter ships named Vijay Dhar. They have a difficult relationship due to his father. But Vijay rebels a bit, to the liking of Penny. (mostly from the series casting brief) History While in school on Earth, she played the role of Hermia in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Her brother Will was able to attend the play but didn't really understand it, while her sister Judy was unable to attend due to a heavy courseload at her own school. (Lost in Space: Return to Yesterday) She overheard her mother Maureen stating that the unknown planet on which they and the other members of the 24th Mission had crashed was doomed, due to its proximity to a black hole. She shared this information with Vijay Dhar, but begged him to not tell anyone else. She had previously blackmailed him into keeping quiet about his knowledge of the Robot by withholding a piece of paper that she had taken from him when they first met. After the Robot's presence on the planet became common knowledge, she returned the paper and he had her read it, revealing it was a piece of poetry he wrote when he thought he was going to die in space. Among the things it contained was the fact that no girl had ever broken his heart before. After reading this, she kissed him. ("Eulogy") She was extremely upset that he broke her trust by breaking his promise not to tell his family that the planet on which they had crashed was doomed. They decided to stop seeing each other and she chastised him as being a "bad kisser." ("Trajectory") After her family escaped from the unknown planet, she was surprised to learn that her brother published several copies of a memoir that she had been writing, which he had entitled Lost in Space. In the memoir, she spoke of needing to see things for herself, unlike her mother, who was a scientist. She stated that the invisible force of her family reminded her that she was never alone. ("Shipwrecked") She also admitted that she had never really wanted to go into outer space and to Alpha Centauri like the other members of her family. ("Precipice") Later, after the family rejoined with the other colonists from the Resolute, she protested strongly when her sister Judy proposed a plan which would save the 97 children of the 24th Mission, but would leave behind their parents. She felt that it was a bad idea for them to split up and that there must be some other way. Ultimately, however, she was tearfully forced to accept the plan, with Judy serving as the group's captain. She was shocked along with the others when instead of arriving at Alpha Centauri, they instead found themselves at a shattered planet that was nesting the wreck of the Fortuna, a long-lost vessel captained by Judy's biological father Grant Kelly. ("Ninety-Seven") Personality & character Penny (Penelope) Robinson is seen to be cheerful, outgoing and brave. Often spouting jokes or witty comebacks, she can be very lighthearted. In times of distress, she can be a very critical problem solver. She was known to oftentimes employ dry sarcasm, which could sometimes annoy those around her. ("Impact") She was romantically attracted to Vijay Dhar and planned a romantic outing with him, only for it be spoiled when they discovered to her chagrin that the waterfall she was planning to use to set up a romantic rescue type of scenario had dried up. ("Eulogy") Skills & abilities She is seen to be a daredevil taking most of the risks even if it will potentially put them into unsafe circumstances. She was an author and wrote a memoir which her brother Will titled Lost in Space. ("Shipwrecked") In general, her family seemed to think that she was good writer based on her memoir, Will so much so that he published several copies of it. Maureen, though, admitted to not having read it, though she promised to do so. ("Precipice") Appearances Gallery Penny_Robinson_Netflix.jpg|Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Jupiter 2 (Netflix)